The Final Mile
by stubbornchick33
Summary: Mary Emerson's agent gets her the lead in the upcoming film The Final Mile, while getting ready for the opening she starts to get rather close to Seth, the man playing Kevin. Before she knows it and before she can change it things get more intense between
1. Default Chapter

The Final Mile

Mary Emerson was at the end of her rope, the suspense was killing her. She hadn't heard from her agent in almost two weeks. The results for her audition should of come in by now what was taking Danny so long to call. At that very thought the telephone rang.

"Hello." Mary managed to get out.

"Mary, it's me Danny, sorry it's taken so long to get back but-" Danny began.

"But I just slipped your mind. What were you too busy doing that you couldn't call for two minutes and say yay or nay?" Mary raved.

"First off lower your tone. Secondly I myself just heard from the studio. Last I've been out of town, my mother died. So if you don't mind you can stop worrying about yourself and start getting into your character. You start Monday morning." Danny replied.

"You're kidding me right? Did I seriously get the part? Oh my gosh this is great, thank you so much Danny I promise I won't let you down." Mary said just before hanging up.

This had been what she's been waiting for Mary thought after hanging up. So why did she feel so bad about it? Why did she have a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen because of this part?

Monday morning couldn't have come sooner. The minute Mary walked into the studio people were telling her where to go and what to do and when to do it. It was all so overwhelming, but she loved it.

"You must be Mary, right? The one the director gave the lead to since your so called agent bribed him." The blonde girl next to Mary said.


	2. Ladies Man

"Yes. I am Mary, Mary Emerson pleased to meet you. For the record my agent did not bribe the director I earned this part fair and square. Maybe you just can't handle rejection." Mary responded in a smart alec tone.

The blonde shot out of her chair so fast it fell over. "I did not get rejected. I just have more sense then to go for the lead when the lead is a girl that has no morals or standards." The blonde sneered.

Mary didn't know whether to be shocked or be hurt by the crude comment. It was the first time somebody had ever implied she had no morals or standards. "Don't flatter yourself with insulting me and what_ is _your name anyway?" Mary asked angrily.

" The name's Sally, Sally Parker, but everyone calls me Sal. That wasn't to flatter myself, I was speaking the truth. I'm sorry if you can't accept it." The blonde that introduced herself as Sally replied.

Who does this chick think she is? She thinks she knows everything, one of these days somebody is going to teach her who's boss and when that happens I'm going to laugh. Mary thought to herself.

"Alrighty everyone I want you all on stage in ten minutes we are going to do a run through of the script." A guy who Mary guessed was the director announced to everyone.

When everyone was on stage and saw who was all on the cast Mary noticed that most people didn't like the idea of her being part of this production. The others were glaring at her like she was a parasite and they were her prey.

"Alright let's get started, it looks like everyone is here and accounted for more or less. This production I think you will all approve of. It's something different. As you can all see it's called The Final Mile.

"It's about a young girl, Katherine, she just got out of college and she got her first job as a secretary. She meets this guy, Kevin, he's handesome, charming, and a ladies man. When he starts to show interest in Katherine her insides go wild, then when Kevin asks Katherine out on a date she gets so excited. But when she officially is involved with Kevin strange things begin to happen. People around her start to treat her differently and with more hostility." The director explained.

Mary was ready to do this. I wonder who the man playing Kevin will be she thought to herself. The thought of the movie and how the director explained it excited Mary so much her stomach was doing summer sults.

"Excuse me." A manly voice coming from behind Mary said.

"Yes." Mary said while turning to be facing a tall, dark haired man.

"Are you Mary, Mary Emerson?" The man asked.

"Yes that would be me. How can I be of assistance?" Mary replied.

"My name's Seth Morris. I'm playing Kevin." The man said.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet the ladies man at last." Mary replied teasingly.

"Yes, that would be me. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Seth said with a chuckle.

The moment Mary met Seth's gaze the butterflies came. Never in her life had she felt this way for the opposite sex or anyone for that matter, maybe the occasional puppy, but never a human. But the moment she saw Seth's face she felt butterflies. Darn this man. She was not about to have some man keep her mind off work and make her feel like a school girl having a crush on a boy.

Seth was about 6'2, 180 lbs, narrow waist, dirty blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a tan face. His body showed signs of hard labor, and his face showed hours in the sun. His arms were tight beneath his gray tee-shirt. He wore black slacks that looked semi-worn in. His shoes were plain black loafers. The kind that were nice but still comfortable.

"Ok, we're going to begin now. So I'd like my Kevin and Katherine on center stage." The director called out.

"Excuse me miss, I noticed that you're new here. The name's Kevin. Kevin Gray." Seth began.

"Hello. I'm Katherine. Katherine Harris, but you can call me Katie." Mary replied.

At that moment Seth took her hand in a firm but gentle handshake. His touch felt like an electric shock surging through her body. The feel of his skin in contact with hers sent tingles up her legs and into her belly. The thought of letting go entered her mind and she suddenly jerked her hand from his manly grasp.

After they went through the script twice more and the director called it a night and said there would be practice again tomorrow night same time and to be here on schedule.

"Mary, hold up!" Seth yelled.

Oh no, what does he want now isn't it bad enough with how he makes my body feel now he's gotta keep it up by talking to me after rehersal, Mary thought.

"Oh, hey Seth. What's up?" Mary surprisingly got out.

"Nothing much I was just curious would you like to go out for drinks?" Seth asked.

Doesn't this man know when enough is enough. He must know I fall to putty when around him otherwise he wouldn't be doing this to me. Men. Can't live with 'em. Can't live without 'em, Mary thought.

"I don't think I should Seth. It's been a long day I should just go home and relax." Mary responded.

"Exactly its been a long day. More the reason to have a cold drink with a charming ladies man." Seth said with a laugh.

"That's not what I was implying." Mary said in a short-tempered tone.

"Please Mary, just one drink and if you want to leave after that, then that's fine, but do me the honor of accompaning me for one drink. That's all I'm asking." Seth said in a half pleading voice.

"Fine, but just because you're so pathetic and I don't want your ego to be bruised too terribly." Mary said in a sarcastic tone.

"Thank you I appreciate that very much. Now then, are we going to ride together or seperatly?" Seth asked.

"Seperatly, because what if I decide to leave after the first drink?" Mary replied.

"Good point but, I could always drive you home myself like the gentlmen I am." Seth said.

"You aren't gonna give in until I ride with you are you?" Mary asked.

"Nope. Sure won't." Seth replied with a grin.

"I was afraid of that. Fine let's go get this charade over with." Mary said in a grim voice.

Seth innertwined his elbow with hers and walked toward the spot where his car was parked. The walk toward the silver BMW seemed to take forever. Finally when they arrived at the car Seth opened the door for her and helped her inside. Then jogged over to his side and climbed in.

The ride to wherever he was taking her was lasting forever. They sat in complete silence for the first ten minutes. Then Mary was the first to break the silence.

"Don't you have a wife or girlfriend to go home too?" Mary exclaimed.

"I used to but-" Seth began.

"But what?" Mary asked in a cautious tone.

"My wife died three years ago in an airplane crash." Seth said in an even tone.

That was the end. She hit the bottom of the pit. She sunk to her lowest possible point. She has been so rude to this man and now just made him confess and say aloud to practically a stranger that his wife died probably a painful death.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Seth." Mary said as she touched his arm in an affectionate manner.

Seth looked at her with a look of puzzlement and sorrow in his eyes. Mary realizing what she was doing started to withdraw her hand,but Seth cover her hand with his own. Seth had finally reached the bar, he then shut off the car and looked at Mary in a way she couldn't avoid.

"Mary, you don't need to be sorry I haven't talked to anyone about this and I think it's about time I did." Seth said in a shaky voice.

"Seth you don't-" Mary began.

"Yes I do Mary." Seth argued.

"My wife was coming home from a vacation in Cancun. The weather was somewhat clear. Clear enough everyone thought. Well they hit a rough spot along the way and tried to land, but they couldn't. The sky was getting darker and it was impossible to see. When the storm hit full speed the plane lost control and crashed. My wife was a casualty of it." Seth explained.

"Seth I'm so sorry. How long were you two married?" Mary stumbled out.

"Four years next month." Seth managed to say.

Mary saw the single tear running down his cheek and touched his arm as a loved one would. Seth then turned and looked at her in a way that made her heart melt. He gently put his hand over her cheek. Before Mary knew what she was doing she was leaning her cheek against his palm. Seth leaned foward and put only a breath between their faces.

Mary began to back away but Seth brought his hand behind her neck making it impossible to back up and not take him with her. He brought his face closer to hers until their lips touched lightly.

"Seth don't." Mary pleaded.

She could feel his breath grow slower and more gentle as he continued the kiss that was breaking down all of Mary's walls of defense. He started to massage the back of her neck gently and she fell limp on his chest.

"Seth let me go please." Mary begged.

"Oh Mary, I'm sorry." Seth said as he let her go and rubbed the back of his neck in an embaressed manner.

"I think it's time you took me home now Seth." Mary said in a shy tone.

The ride to Mary's house was a long and awkward one. Neither one of them spoke a single word. When they finally were parked in Mary's driveway Mary remembered she left her car at work.

"What about my car? I will have no way of getting to work tomorrow." Mary exclaimed.

"If you need a ride give me a call this was all my fault that your carless for the night it's the least I can do for how I behaved." Seth replied as he was scribbling his number onto a piece of paper.

"Thank you. That won't be necessary though, you've been more then helpful to me. Really." Mary said.

After she made her last comment of the night she said goodnight and left his car with her dignity hanging on by a thread. The whole night, the whole day for that matter had been a total disaster Mary thought as she walked through the front door of her 2-story house.


End file.
